Sephiroth's Lover
by VIIIxXIII
Summary: Zack, Angeal, and Genesis were all discussing who might have been the General's lover. Who is Sephiroth's lover? The most surprising thing was—its a boy and a mere cadet! SephxCloud, yaoi, M to be safe. I not sure if this will lead to smut or not. TWOSHOT Sephiroth x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth's Lover

Sum: Zack, Angeal, and Genesis were all discussing who might have been the General's lover. Who _is_ Sephiroth's lover? The most surprising thing was—its a boy and a mere cadet! SephxCloud, yaoi, M to be safe. I not sure if this will lead to smut or not. TWOSHOT Sephiroth x Cloud

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**Before I go further, sorry but this wasn't the story full of smutty-ness and yaoi. I mean, it is a yaoi, but I'm not sure if it would be smutty or not. I'm improvising. ANYWAYS, I had commented on facebook saying: "I have only watched 16 episodes and Naruto, and I already dislike Sakura", and this person out of nowhere started cussing me out, and I was like "dafuq? who are you!?" It was a public page, but that was like, outta no where! I was so surprised! Oh yeah, it was a hate page, weird I know. I mean I didn't "hate" her but I didn't love her either.**

**This person was incredibly rude and a bitch! (Excuse my language, but she was. I mean, she could of just been mature and respected other people's opinions. And if she liked her, why did she comment? She could of said why she liked her and how she disagreed with me in a respectful manner. And if she just couldn't stand me, like I said, she should of just NOT commented. We don't know each other, she's just talking big behind a screen.) All I responded was "who are you?" Hahaha...I was so caught off guard. ANYWAYS, the club blocked her for being rude. Y'know, if you like Sakura Haruno, that's cool with me, I don't care—I mean, she's not even real, so I can't say I "hate" her. Why hate a fictional character, right? If you hate/dislike Sakura, okay then~ and if you don't—good for you. I won't hate you like that person, I'll just respect what you think. **

**Why can't people just get along and respect one another? Just chill! Drink some tea, meditate, do tai chi or yoga! When I see a person hating on a fictional character, I don't even comment, its ridiculous. I do, however, say what I feel which isn't a bad thing unless I'm bashing the character/person, then I might offend someone else. As for real people, I don't say anything. I don't know them, why comment on Miley Cyrus's sudden turn of life when she won't even change (at least not now) or see it or even care! Anywho, on with the story!**

"There he is!" Genesis said jabbing a finger forward. "Don't point!" Angeal scolded. "Where?" Zack prompted. The three were sitting on a table reserved for them. "That boy! That's him!" Genesis said, irritated. Zack stared at the chocobo headed teen cadet boy. He had to be the cutest human being he had even seen! Full pale rose lips, fair white skin, big blue sapphire eyes, and a head full of electric yellow spikes. His body under that lame cadet uniform was probably slim, he could tell by his frail looking arms and wrists. "He's just like an angel." Angeal commented.

Zack was puzzled. "_That's _Sephiroth's lover?" he said. Genesis nodded. "That cute little doll!?" Zack said, still in disbelief. "Yes, yes!" Genesis said with a roll of his eyes. "Isn't he the sweetest? I wish he was mine." The redhead sighed in admiration. "B-but, h-how? I mean, sure he's the most adorable little thing, but, with _Sephiroth_? I thought he'd be terrified of him!" The three stared at the young cadet silent eating along with some other cadets on his table. Some smirked at him, making the blonde blush.

"Do you think he's still a virgin?" Genesis asked. "I don't know. Sephiroth doesn't seem to be the one to be the relationship type at all—especially with a boy. I thought he'd want a serious classy woman, someone to match his personality." Angeal said. "They say opposites attract." Zack said in a suggestive tone. "Yeah, I guess in this case they do." Angeal responded. "Wait, how do you even know he's Seph's lover?" Zack asked Genesis.

The man smirked. "I saw them share a very tender kiss~" he said. Angeal and Zack were in shock. "And when our adorable little cadet embraced the mighty General, he returned the embrace~" Angeal gave a glance at the silver haired man, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, face very serious. "Are you sure that was Sephiroth?" he asked, obviously doubting. "Oh I'm positive... Should I got hit on him and see how he'd react?" Genesis said. "Well," Angeal got up to toss away the so called food, "if they really are a couple, I'd say you shouldn't—Sephiroth hates it when they tamper with his property." The man left, leaving two younger men behind. "Let's just keep an eye out." Zack said.

XXxxxXX

So the three (specifically Zack and Genesis) decided to snoop around at night in Sephiroth's room to seek out any clues. Zack waited for Sephiroth to get out his room and say: "I'll be right back" to someone. He couldn't wait to see who he was speaking to. Sephiroth left, and Zack didn't waste one moment. He looked over his shoulder, and nodded to the redhead behind him. "All clear, you can go now. I'll be on the lookout."

Genesis placed his ear to the door. He heard a light shuffling. Someone was definitely in there. He swung the door open, quietly. No one was in the living room. He tip toed around the dining room, and kitchen. Then the study room and library. Lastly, Sephiroth's room. Genesis didn't wait a second, he opened the door. "Seph, you back?" The figure gasped, and so did Genesis.

It was that cadet boy they had seen in the mess hall. "G-General Genesis, sir!" the blonde said as he saluted him. Genesis took time to observe the boy. He wasn't wearing _anything _on his slim and delicious looking legs. The only thing on him, was a baggy buttoned up pajama black silk shirt that was no doubt Sephiroth's. And not only being half naked, the boy had called his superior "Seph" and was speaking casually to him _and _was in his bedroom!

Genesis glanced at the around. Messy sheets. Used condom in the trashcan. Opened lubricant bottle by the drawer where the lamp was. Hickeys all over the boy's neck. Oh. My. Gaia. "Who are you?" was all he could manage to say. "C-cadet Cloud S-Strife, sir!" the boy said. Genesis ran out to tell Zack and Angeal who was Sephiroth's lover. He met the silver General in the hall, Zack was long gone. "Were you just in my room?" Sephiroth demanded in an angry tone. "Nope." Genesis said casually.

Sephiroth grabbed the front of the redhead's shirt and threw him on the floor. "If you dared to touch what belongs to me, you are dead." he threatened then rushed to his room. Genesis cursed Zack under his breath. Maybe he got caught and ran off before Sephiroth could cut off his head.

XxXxX

Sephiroth slammed the door open to his room. He found his little lover sitting on the bed with his knees close to his slim chest. "Cloud!" the silver exclaimed. The boy shot his head up, blue eyes wide. "S-Seph..." he lightly sobbed. Sephiroth got to his knees on eye level with Cloud and hugged him tightly. "S-Seph...?" Cloud whispered. "Did he touch you?" Sephiroth asked. "No, but he knows about us."Sephiroth frowned. "So he does, does he? I'll take care of that."

The taller man gently kissed the frail boy's neck. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, gently lapping at a hidden bite mark. "Just a little..." Cloud answered honestly. "How about here?" Sephiroth gently placed a hand on the boy's soft butt. "No, its fine. You prepared me thoroughly, remember?" he smiled trying to make his older dominant lover grin. "My sweet little Cloud."

"Hm?"

"I want you, now."

Sephiroth began to lightly kiss Cloud's neck. "B-but,General Genesis..."

"He probably already told Angeal and Zack. I'll make sure they don't bother you, however. Now that its settled, can I have you?" Sephiroth ran his thumb over Cloud's pink nipple and began to tug it. "Y...yes..."

XXXxXXX

Genesis found Zack casually chatting with a Angeal, observing the cadets sparring with one another. The first thing Genesis did, was slap Zack in the back of the head. "Idiot. Sephiroth almost killed me!" he said. "Almost killed _you_? He almost killed me!" Zack answered. "Anyways," Angeal said before the two idiots started arguing, "who is Sephiroth's lover?" he asked. "Yeah, who is she?" Zack asked. "It can't be Cadet Strife, right?" he chuckled.

Genesis seriousness told both of them "yes". Zack's smile faded. "Holy Gaia, it is that little cadet, isn't it?" Angeal didn't look as surprised. "I sorta knew that already." he shrugged. "What? How?" both asked. "Just the way Sephiroth looked at the boy and how gentle he was with him." he said simply. "They could just be friends..." Zack said as they headed back inside to their rooms. "I don't know, I did see a condom." Genesis said. "Okay, fuck buddies maybe?"

The three passed by Sephiroth's room and stopped instantly. All three pressed their ears against the door. "Ahh~ Ohh! S-Seph, not there..." they heard Cadet Strife moan wantonly. "Where? Here?" Sephiroth teased. Cloud moaned louder, almost a scream. "H-hey, should we do something? It sounds like he's raping the poor kid." Zack said. "S-Seph...more..." they heard Cloud cry. "Yeah, that's not rape." Angeal said.

XXxxXX

Sephiroth thrusted himself inside Cloud's ass in a powerful speed. "Cloud, you're so tight..." the bigger man grunted. "Its like your a virgin all over again. I love it." Cloud's moans were ragged and lustful. "No matter...nn..how many times I fuck you, you're still as tight as ever~" Cloud's fingernails desperately clawed at the wide muscled back of his lover's, while the other man's own hands were gripping the boy's hips and ramming them to meet his every thrust. "G-Gods, I-I'm coming!" he mewled.

With a scream, Cloud cummed, Sephiroth followed after from all the tightness. Sephiroth lay limp on top of Cloud, both panting. "Amazing, as usual." Sephiroth said sitting up, bringing his little lover to his lap. "I love you." he said kissing the boy. "I love you too." The blonde grinned and kissed Sephiroth back.

Without looking at the now opened door, he said: "Now you know who's my lover, right?" The three men jolted and so did Cloud. Embarrassed someone had watched him in an orgasm besides Sephiroth, Cloud hid himself into the General's chest, blushing furiously.

XXXXxXXXX

Zack slammed the door open to Sephiroth's door and gasped. Cloud was pantless, only wearing a baggy t-shirt, sitting on Sephiroth's lap who was shirtless on the leather sofa. The two were holding each other. Sephiroth stopped making out with Cloud and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. "Now, Seph, maybe its important." Cloud said. He eased the man's anger from the abrupt interruption by giving him a small kiss on his neck.

Zack was so lucky to have Cloud as his angel. "Alright, what do you want?" Sephiroth said dryly. "Hojo wants to have a word with you." the raven haired man said. "Tell him to go jump off a cliff or something. I'm busy, damn it! Now get out!" he roared. "Alright, alright. I'm going." Cloud took his boyfriend's face into his small slender hands. "Don't be like that, please. He's just receiving orders." he said gently.

Sephiroth's expression softened. "I know. But that idiot came at the wrong moment. Just when I was making it up to you." he said nuzzling the boy's frail neck. "It wasn't your fault. You have your duties too." Cloud assured. All Sephiroth did was growl and nibble lightly at the soft pale skin. Cloud blushed and rested his head on a sharply toned shoulder. He took in Sephiroth's scent. It was so seducing, he couldn't get enough of it.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth sniffed Cloud as well. Contrary to his more mature and sexy scent, Cloud smelled sweet and tender. Sephiroth carried Cloud princess-style to his bedroom and pinned him to the bed. The General put his larger body over the cadet's. His large hand roamed down to his stomach. He couldn't contain his raging lusts anymore. Sephiroth removed his pants hastily and spread Cloud's legs. He shoved in three fingers despite the gasp of pain the younger one let loose.

After a few thrusts and mild preparation, Sephiroth placed Cloud's legs over his shoulders and pushed his whole cock in one push. Usually he took his time in lubricating Cloud and screwed him gently, but right now he was on the edge. His thrusts were quick and powerful. Despite this, Cloud panted and moaned. Just the fact that the one he was in love with was bedding him turned him on. "I love you so much." Sephiroth said through breaks of kisses and sucks. "I love you back." Cloud smiled. For once in the whole time they had a relationship, Sephiroth smiled back.

**Hope you liked, review please, and check out my other stories. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'m back, people. Please review, keep rude comments to yourself, review if you like and that's that~ **

The two lovers, one blonde and frail, the other silver haired and muscular, lay together on the king sized bed with the black silk sheets covering their naked bodies. Sephiroth's large arm was circled around Cloud's porcelain waist, bringing the smaller body closer to his own. A deep chuckle made his wide chest rise for a bit. Cloud blinked his drowsiness away and stared at his older lover. "What?" he asked. "Hm? Oh, I was remembering when I first met you. You were very shy, weren't you?"

Cloud blushed deep red. "W-well, you were always staring at me. I get nervous when people stare at me. Especially the ones I had crushes on." Sephiroth frowned at this. "Really? Who else were you in love with?" he grumbled. "W-well, Zack..." Had to see expect that one. "Tifa..." Grr, that big breasted dimbo would be nothing without her boobs. "Aeris at one point." Pfft, that hippy flower girl? "And some guy I knew in my childhood named Squall*."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. What kind of name was "Squall" anyways? Being jealous and not wanting to admit it, Sephiroth was certain none of Cloud's past crushes were worthy or even titled rivals to him. He'd make sure to crush Zack when they spar in front of Cloud. That'll show the little blonde who was the best. "Seph? Are you mad at me?" His young boyfriend's voice made him snap from his thoughts. "Nonsense. Why would I be mad at you?" Sephiroth said. It was true, he wasn't mad at Cloud, he was however, jealous.

_Flashback _

_General Sephiroth stared at the young cadet easily dodging his comrade's blows in a spar. That little kitten was making his huge beefy sparring partner look like an idiot. He was pretty good for a little thing. Cadet Strife tired Cadet Bryan, and with a single swing a of an odd selection for such a frail boy, Cadet Bryan fell on his back and lost the match."Fuck!' Cadet Bryan cursed then stormed back into line. _

_Cadet Strife was about to join the ranks, but deep voice made him stop. "Cadet Strife, come with me to my office." General Sephiroth said. General Genesis and Angeal stared at the silver head, then at each other. What was their companion up to? Cadet Strife looked at Commander Zack who nodded in approval. "Yes, sir." the blonde said lowly and followed the man in leather. _

_Cloud stared around as he followed his superior. This wasn't the way to the office. Better not question either way. Sephiroth opened the door to his _room _and stepped aside for Cloud to go in first. When he did, the General locked the door. Cloud turned at the sound of clicking locks. "S-sir, am I in trouble?" he asked timidly. "No. Please, sit down." Sephiroth signaled to the bed. Cloud was dumbfounded, but he obeyed. _

_The bed was so soft and large. Cloud tensed when his current crush sat down next to him rather close. He was about to scoot away, but a firm grip on his hip stopped him from doing so. _"Oh my gods, the General is touching me!" _the blonde thought in his mind. His heart began to beat wildly and he knew he was blushing from how hot his face was. "Cloud." a voice said seductively. _

_The blonde looked up at the other man. He had used his first name! "Y-yes, sir?" he stammered. "Please, call me Sephiroth." the silveret said, looming closer. "Uh, o-okay. Seph..irtoh." Pathetic, Cloud thought. Sephiroth chuckled handsomely. "You're very cute, little cadet." he purred. Cloud blushed ten shades darker. "Th-thank you, sir—er, Sephiroth." _

"_My pleasure..._Cloud."

_The way the General said his name, it was like he was savoring it, molesting it. "I can't help to notice how stunning you are... And how you look at me." Cloud gasped and tried to run away, but two arms around his body kept him from doing so. "You like me, don't you, Cloud?" he whispered sensually. "No, let me clarify that—you _desire _me." he snickered. "N-no!" Cloud lied stupidly. _

_Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Now, now, little kitten. Don't doubt my intelligence. I know you want me, I want you too~" Cloud stared at Sephiroth, bits of tears in the corners of his eyes from dying of embarrassment. "Well? Do yo deny it?" the other said, raising an elegant eyebrow. "No..." Cloud shut his eyes, waiting for a slap or some sort of rude hurtful remark. "Mmm~ That's more like it." _

_Sephiroth mounted the boy and kissed him passionately. He thrust in his tongue and explored everywhere inside his mouth until he pushed his slimy organ against Cloud's. "Nngh, w-wait, General, sir..." Cloud moaned as the stronger man moved his kiss to his neck. "I thought I told you to call me Sephiroth." he growled, ripping the boy's shirt open. The most cute chest was revealed. Sephiroth licked his lips at the sight of those delicious looking nipples. "Have you ever been touched?" he asked. "No.."_

"_Good." Good for himself, and good for the person who could have touched Cloud, because if they had touched his little prize, he was going to wring their necks. _

_End of flashback_

Sephiroth smiled at the memory. He had taken Cloud's virginity and vice verse. Well, at least with a guy, Sephiroth had women before but Cloud was his first man and his only. "I love you." he said, kissing the blonde soft spikes. "I love you more." Cloud returned the kiss, but on Sephiroth's chest. The silveret rolled to his side to be face to face with his lover and hugged him closer, and fell to sleep.

FIN

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**I was watching more of Glee (I'm barely into it although its been out for quite some time) and I think Puck is also one of my faves. He's just like a huge mixture of all of my brothers! I love my brothers very much, although—man, can they be irritating at some times! Oh, and as for that little * I put next to Squall's name, I know he doesn't appear in FFVII, but I thought it be so cute that Cloud had a crush on him when they were young as if they knew each other. Pfft, the only time they actually meet is in KHII and Dissidia Duodecim. **

**Alrighty people, catch ya later~**


End file.
